The present invention relates generally to a veneer dehydrating apparatus having a pair of rolls, at least one of which is a toothed roll, though which a sheet of green wood veneer is passed for squeezing part of water contained in that veneer sheet. More specifically, it relates to a novel structure of reinforced elastic filling member used in conjunction with the toothed roll to improve the veneer dehydrating efficiency of the apparatus.